


Blood runs cold

by pommerue



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Irene - Freeform, Other, Vampire AU, Wendy - Freeform, 레드벨벳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommerue/pseuds/pommerue
Summary: It doesn't take a genius to realize Irene's a vampire.





	Blood runs cold

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl this is my first post so im vvvv nervous. I wrote this because I thought Irene has really pale skin, that it reminds me of a vampire xddd 
> 
> This is also 2 days late, I wanted to post it on halloween but whatever ALSO I LOVE WENDY she's by bias,,,, ijgtyvhbj but I felt she suited the whole bully act more than Irene yea
> 
> Fun fact: I used this story for school so it's pg-13 uwu (I edited it a bit so guess where owo)
> 
> enjoy!

The bright, piercing sun blinded Wendy as she was walking to school. She feels her lips curve up as she sees the back of Irene’s head. A loud smack echos the front door, causing other people to stare in pity to the petite girls.   


Irene stumbles a bit, and her books fall out of her hands.

 

“Oh no! You have to be careful next time Irene,” Wendy chuckles, taking her hand to sweep some hair over her ear. Irene kneels down to pick her books up and glares at Wendy before she moves along to her first period.

 

Wendy’s friends give her a group hug which causes Wendy to stumble in surprise. “Hey guys,” she says with a warm smile, all of them give their greeting back.

 

“Yo,” one tall girl replies, “why do you keep on bothering the poor girl?”

 

“Huh,” Wendy scoffs, “you got that poor part right,” she says, “she just makes me angry, thinking she’s better than everyone, what a joke,” she starts to walk away.

-

Later that day, while Wendy was in her favorite class, gym, she was also playing her favorite sport, volleyball.

 

Wendy was subconsciously biting her nails while snickering at the thought of Irene's reaction. She notices Irene staring at her finger, she glances down to see it was bleeding. She quickly retracts it in embarrassment and puts her hand behind her back, in hopes that Irene didn’t notice, although she painfully did.

 

“C'mon Wendy!” A tall girl shouts while throwing the ball at her.

 

Wendy catches it and gets in position. She throws the ball in the air and gives the ball an even louder smack than earlier in the morning.

 

“Argh!” Irene grunts the moment the ball contacts with her head. She falls to ground her palms on her nose. Followed by some ‘oohs’ and some ‘are you okay?’ Irene gets up and stomps to leave and go to the nurse, shoving those who are in her way.

 

Wendy’s having a lot of fun, Irene’s reactions are only getting funnier and funnier. During lunch, she decides that this is the only time she finds the school lunch useful.

 

She sees the back of Irene’s head again and lips curl up once again. Carefully, she takes her lunch tray, walks over to Irene’s lunch table and to her surprise, her timing was off by a few seconds.

 

Irene got off the moment Wendy was getting ready, so instead Wendy’s lunch spills on herself.

 

“Hey!” Wendy shouts, “what the fuck is wrong with you!? These clothes cost more than your life!”

 

Irene glares, “that’s your karma,” she shoves Wendy while she walks away.

 

Wendy is in shock, did Irene just fight back?

-

The next day, Wendy looks outside her window to see the dark gloomy morning to decide that’s how she feels. She’s never been so in shock, Irene really did fight back and shoved Wendy, maybe she’s crazy but is Irene fit? Her left arm feels bruised.

 

She walks to school feeling weird, putting her head down to stare at her feet. She feels and most likely looks like shit too, so she heads to the bathroom in hopes of making herself presentable.

 

Wendy opens the bathroom door to see that the lights have turned off.

 

“Ew,” she says in fear.

 

She turns on the light and goes to sink to see the herself in the mirror. Yep she was right she does look like a mess. She fixes her makeup and gets ready to leave. She hears a growl coming from a stall, it makes her pause.

 

She decides to check where that noise came from, she thought she was alone. She lightly pushes the door of every stall.

 

Empty, empty, empty,empty, empty, emp-

 

She sees Irene sitting on the toilet, flushed face with a red pouch in her hands the says, “ _pig blood_.”

 

“Iren-”

 

She gets up harshly and shoves Wendy hard again, she winces and holds her right arm this time. Irene grabs Wendy by her collar. Wendy notices the way her hands are shaking and hears her rough panting, it sounded like she ran a mile.

 

“You. Better. Keep. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Shut.” Irene swallows her anger and lets go of Wendy.

 

Wendy's knees comes in contact with the cold and hard tile floor, what was that? Irene just casually drinks blood?

 

She comes back after her mini breakdown to hear the bell ringing _ugh, i’m late_ , she thinks.

-

Later that day Wendy was chopping up some vegetables in her cooking class, ignoring the soreness in both arms from being hit by Irene too hard. Irene’s a complete mystery, why is she defending herself only now? It’s too weird for Wendy to think about, so she continues her somewhat decent job at chopping the vegetables.

 

“Oh my god! Wendy are you okay!?” A girl shouts in concern.

 

“Hm?” She looks down at her hand to see her fingers completely covered in blood. Everyone looks at Wendy in concern, the teachers starts to come over to Wendy’s table.

 

Whoa. Blood. Lots of it, ha.

 

She loses her balance and closes her eyes. _So tired_ , she thinks and faints on the spot.

-

 

“Miss, excuse me, miss?”

 

“Ugh go away.”

 

“You need to wake up, schools over ma'am.”

 

“Huh?”

  
Wendy slowly opens her eyes and sees the nurse staring back at her with a sad smile.

 

“You fainted,” She pauses, “it’s time for you to go home.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The nurse clears her throat, attempting to clear the awkward tension, “It’s 4:11, the school doors are starting to close.”

 

Wendy pushes herself up, ignoring the soreness again and yawns, “how long have I been asleep?”

 

“Well you did wake up a few minutes after you fainted, but you were very tired, so it’s been about 3 hours.”

 

Wendy gets up and puts her coat on. They say their goodbye’s and Wendy’s feeling ominous again, seeing how dark and empty the halls are.

“Ew,” she says in fear.

 

She yelps as she feels herself yanked by her backpack. She turns around to see an angry, very old looking woman. She blinks very fast to see it’s…… IRENE?

 

“You bleed a lot today,” she says very slowly, “a lot.” 

 

Irene licks her lips and Wendy could've swore her stomach rumbled.

 

Wendy finally connects the dots, it doesn’t take a genius to realize Irene’s a vampire.

 

She shoves Irene despite the soreness again and starts running. Her mind can’t focus on anything but also is focusing on Irene at the same time.

 

She panted for every step she took.

 

“No no no, god no, please no.”

 

“Has the school always had so many hallways?” She wonders. Why does it feel like Wendy's hitting every dead end?

 

She finally sees a spot with a lot of space, she sprints for just a little bit of freedom. The footsteps behind her kept on getting louder and closer, closer, closer- She grunted the moment her body hit the floor, she tripped. How could she have tripped in a moment like this? Isn’t this a horror cliche? What did she even trip on?

 

Irene chuckled quietly, her wrinkled hand goes over her mouth, “It’s okay, the floors are pretty slippery so I don’t blame you falling.”

 

“Get away from me old hag!” She yelled in agony.

 

“Oh? You still have the power to make some comebacks? They’re not that good anyways, kinda outdated.” She chuckled again, this time taking her wrinkled hand to sweep some hair over her ear.

 

Wendy’s body aches, her left arm is numb from hitting the ground too hard, she tries to get up but feels a sharp pain in her ankle. She yelp and hits the floor again, she looks down at her leg and sees it completely purple. She moves her right arm in an attempt to crawl, ignoring the heavy weight on her left. She grabs her wrist to soothe the pain a bit.

 

She can’t move.

 

Shit.

 

Just then she feels a cold pair of dry hands on her ankles that yanks her forward. “I didn’t want any injuries on ya, makes you taste sour y’know?” Irene says, her jaw clenched and her eyebrows furrowed.

 

Wendy lets out a choked sob, she thinks back to all the times she and her friends bullied Irene, god, why did she do that?

 

Irene grabs her wrist, to which Wendy replies with a louder sob, and lifts her up. Her fangs are getting pointier, “bon appetit.”


End file.
